Familiar Of Zero Reversed
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Familiar Of Zero...with a twist.


_Guess what? I've decided to make a Familiar Of Zero fanfic this time! And yes, I know that I've created a lot of fanfics based on anime...I suppose I'm crazy like that. To be fair, the Pokemon fanfic I made was mainly based on the video game series...I'm not sure whether you've seen it or not._

 _Anyways, I'm writing a reversal fanfic this time...this time, Louise is the familiar and Saito is the zero...sound like fun?_

 **Chapter 1: Louise The Familiar**

Louise woke up from her nap, ready to start a brand new day. Immediately, she stretched out her arms and began to yawn. For the moment, she was in her pajamas. Her pink pajamas with a kitten on them, to be precise.

"Ah...nothing like some fresh sunlight to start the day with..." remarked Louise.

However, she was not in the place that she was expecting.

"Hmm...this doesn't look like my bedroom..." said the teenage girl.

All of a sudden, she felt confused. Shortly afterwards, the revelation dawned onto her.

"Wait a minute! This isn't my house! Have I been kidnapped or something?" asked Louise. Perhaps she should have slept with one eye open yesterday night.

Personally she wondered what people would want with her. Perhaps this was some sort of revenge scheme? She did throw rotten eggs at a neighbor yesterday...and TPed another neighbor's house the day before that. She also wrecked another neighbor's mailbox simply because he was getting a lot more mail than she was.

Immediately, she began to look around so that she could investigate her surroundings. Maybe if she looked around, she would find a hint where she was. Of course, this world was awfully alien to her...but it was worth a shot.

Curious, she noticed that there was a carpet on the floor. When she stepped on it, it shot upward, much to her shock.

In the process, she almost fell down on her back.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Louise.

For some strange reason, there seemed to be something magical about this place. Were their pixies in the air or something? It was awfully confusing. It felt like she had been sucked inside a Disney film.

"Am I dreaming?" asked the teenage girl. This was a very bizarre experience indeed. Of course, last week she had dreamed about two unicorns taking her to Candy Mountain. The following day she had found that somebody had been spending money using her credit card. She should have never trusted those two unicorns.

Curious, she pinched herself to see if she was still there...which she was. Apparently she wasn't dreaming after all.

"I'm not dreaming? You've to be kidding me..." remarked the teenage girl.

It was as if her dreams had suddenly become reality or something.

"Where exactly am I?!" exclaimed Louise. Was she at Hogwarts Magical Academy or something? She did do rather well at school...though she didn't remember seeing a giant the night before she mysteriously vanished from her bedroom.

Intriguingly, she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Is someone coming?" asked the teenage girl. It appeared that she was not alone.

Sure enough, someone was opening the door.

A boy about her age came in, much to her surprise.

"What is going on here?" thought Louise. He didn't look like anyone that she knew.

As soon as he saw Louise, he began to smile.

"Who the heck are you?!" exclaimed Louise. Was he going to sell her for money or something? She was a bit worried. What exactly did he want from her?

Taking a look at his face, she noticed that he appeared to be very excited about something.

"Perfect! My familiar summoning spell worked!" cheered the boy. Maybe people would finally respect him now. In the past all he ever summoned were mice, frogs, toads, and for some strange reason his ex-girlfriend. But not this time.

"Your what spell?" asked the pink-haired girl. Was he some sort of wizard? She thought that those only existed in fairy tales...but apparently she had thought wrong.

"Now all the other mages will stop laughing at me! Well, maybe they'll laugh a little bit less..." noted the summoner.

"Who are you, anyway?" inquired Louise.

"What's your name?" asked the teenage boy.

"It's Louise, thank you very much. Now tell me your name already!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl impatiently.

"My name is Saito! You're my familiar!" bellowed Saito.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked the familiar of zero.

"You have to do whatever I want!" exclaimed the boy.

"No way!" bellowed Louise. There was no way that she was going to listen to someone like him. Did he think that he was her father or something? Because there was no way that she had a father that was that youthful.

"Oh dear...I guess you don't want to cooperate..." noted Saito.

"You bet I don't!" exclaimed the teenage girl, folding her arms. Why would she want to listen to him?

"I guess we're just going to have to do something about that.." answered the teenage boy.

Immediately, he pulled out his wand.

"Huh?" asked Louise.

Suddenly, an anklet appeared on her ankle.

"What the-" exclaimed the pink-haired girl.

"If you don't behave yourself, I can do this!" exclaimed Saito.

"Do...what?" asked Louise.

Immediately, he pulled out a remote control and pressed a button.

Out of the blue, music began to play from the anklet. Specifically, it was Peanut Butter Jelly Time.

A few seconds later, Saito began to dance.

However, Louise did not feel like dancing.

"Aah!" screamed Louise, her eyes widening in shock. Not THAT song!

The music continued to play, much to Louise's horror.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" bellowed the teenage girl, clutching her ears. Saito had found a surprisingly efficient torture method.

Saito continued to dance.

Louise started banging her head against the wall. At this rate the song was going to get stuck in her head.

"When will this end?!" exclaimed Louise.

"Are you going to be good?" asked Saito.

"Yes, I will! Make the horrible music stop!" bellowed Louise.

"But I really like this song..." stated the mage.

"I don't! I hate it! Turn it off!" demanded the teenage girl.

Saito turned off the music.

Immediately, Louise began to pant. What did she do to deserve this?

Oh wait, that was right. She sent a boy to the hospital for spilling orange juice on her last week. For some strange reason nobody ever expected it whenever she committed an act of violence...so she typically got off scot-free.

There was also the time where she had broken another boy's leg...simply because he told her that she did not look attractive and had refused to go on a date with her.

Shortly after Saito finally shut off the tormenting music, she began trying to remove the anklet...but unfortunately it wouldn't come off.

"C'mon, c'mon!" exclaimed the teenage girl. Why wouldn't it budge?

"Trying to escape, are we?" asked the zero mage.

"I'm going to get out of here!" bellowed Louise, still tugging at the anklet.

"I'd like to see you try!" answered Saito. As it turned out, he was well-aware of the possibility of his familiar trying to escape from him.

"Curse you!" exclaimed the teenage girl, deciding to give up for the time being. She was really starting to hate Saito. Of course, she hated a lot of people...including people that she didn't even know.

"So, are you going to help a brother out?" asked her summoner.

"I am not your brother, and I never will! And...yes..." stated Louise. It was either that or listen to her least favorite song in the world.

"Good! Why don't you make my bed for me? It's gotten awfully wrinkly..." noted Saito.

"Fine..." answered the teenage girl. She was going to hate her new life...

Immediately, she began to do so.

"How'd I do?" asked Louise.

"Very good! Have this doggy treat!" exclaimed Saito, giving Louise a bone.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" bellowed the teenage girl. What did Saito think that she was?

"Then why are you always barking at me?" asked the 17-year-old.

"Very funny..." answered Louise. She supposed that Saito had a point.

"Besides, it's made of chocolate!" exclaimed Saito.

"It's made out of chocolate?" asked the slave curiously.

Immediately, she began to take a few bites out of it to see if that were true.

"Huh. It really is made of chocolate..." answered the teenage girl. She could get used to this.

"Why don't I introduce you to my friends?" asked Saito.

"I bet they're losers..." remarked Louise.

Not happy that Louise was insulting his friends, Saito quickly pulled out the remote control.

"I bet they're awesome!" exclaimed the teenage girl, contradicting what she had said earlier.

"Thank you, Louise...you're really sweet..." answered Saito.

"And you're really sour..." muttered Louise underneath her breath.

"What was that?" asked the slavemaster.

"Nothing, nothing!" exclaimed the pink-haired girl.

Immediately, Saito went to introduce Louise to his friends.

"Hey, everybody! Look who I summoned!" exclaimed Saito.

"You summoned a familiar? Congratulations, Saito!" cheered Saito's friend, Siesta.

"Why are your friends all girls?" asked Louise.

"Because I'm hot!" bellowed Saito.

"Uh-huh, sure." retorted the teenage girl.

Saito punched Louise in the arm.

"Hey..." murmured Louise, rubbing her arm.

"She doesn't seem to like you very much..." noted Siesta.

Sure enough, she appeared to be glaring at Saito.

"Yeah...she's awfully feisty..." remarked Saito.

"I'm going to kill you, Saito!" exclaimed Louise, pulling out a knife.

"You sure you don't want a different familiar?" asked Saito's friend. Louise might be...dangerous.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine! I know how to keep her under control..." answered Saito.

Louise sighed. She knew that Saito was correct in that matter.

She had to admit...this was a rather interesting world, to say the very least.

Oddly enough, most of the people she knew had wished that she was gone...it appeared that they had gotten their wish.

After introducing Louise to his friends (or at least one of them), Saito decided to go back home.

"So...where am I going to sleep?" asked Louise. Hopefully her new bed would be comfortable.

"You get to sleep in this sleeping bag!" exclaimed Saito.

"A sleeping bag? You've got to be kidding me..." remarked the teenage girl.

Saito pulled out the remote control.

"This is the best bed ever! Thank you so much, Saito!" exclaimed Louise.

"Thank you, Louise!" answered Saito. It was always nice to get the respect that he felt that he deserved...even if Louise didn't see it that way.

Immediately, she entered the sleeping bag.

Oddly enough, the sleeping bag did in fact feel rather comfortable. Perhaps she shouldn't judge a book by its cover...like she often did whenever she visited the library.

"Anything else you want me to do?" asked Louise.

"I suppose you could scratch my back..." answered Saito. It had been getting awfully itchy lately.

"No way! You're disgusting!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

Saito pulled out the remote control.

"This is going to be a running gag, isn't it?" questioned Louise.

"It sure is!" exclaimed the teenage boy. He was a bit surprised how useful it was for getting Louise to respect him.

Reluctantly, Louise began to scratch Saito's back.

"That's better!" exclaimed Saito.

"Hmph..." murmured Louise.

Fortunately, it was not as bad as she thought it was.

"Alright then...time for me to take my afternoon nap..." stated the teenage boy.

Immediately, Saito went to take a nap.

"Yes!" cheered Louise. Now was her opportunity to escape.

But as it turned out, things were not that simple.

Unfortunately for Louise, she found that when she went to open the door, the door magically locked itself...and when she tried to escape through the window...it automatically shut itself.

"Saito is not as dumb as he looks..." remarked the teenage girl. It looked like she was trapped inside the bedroom. She was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Is there anyone there?" asked Louise. She would really like some help.

Curious, she tried to break the window, but the window magically repaired itself every time she tried to do so. The same thing happened whenever she tried to burst down the door.

"Stupid magic..." muttered Louise. Why did Saito have to be a wizard? And to think that he apparently wasn't a talented wizard, either.

Oddly enough, despite all the noise she was making, this did not wake Saito up at all, though he appeared to be mumbling in his sleep. He appeared to be a really heavy sleeper.

"I'm so glad that I finally have a familiar..." murmured Saito.

"I'll be glad if I ever get out of here..." remarked Louise.

Suddenly, she had an idea. Maybe she could try crawling through the air vents! Maybe Saito hadn't bothered enchanting them.

Immediately, she went to do so...

...only to find that was a smelly, filthy man inside the air vents.

"Who the heck are you?" inquired Louise.

"Can you spare some change?" asked the man.

"No!" exclaimed the girl, kicking the man in the face.

It looked like she wasn't getting out that way...unless she wanted to give the man some cash. But she never gave cash to anyone that she knew...and anyone that she didn't.

Reluctantly, she crawled out of the air vent. Why was that man even in there?

"Well, I'm out of ideas...I suppose Saito might have a key...but I have no idea where he puts his belongings!" exclaimed Louise.

Sighing, she decided she might as well make herself comfortable. Maybe it was time for her to take an afternoon nap herself. She was feeling exhausted after that failed escape attempt.

Immediately, she began to yawn.

"I never thought that I would be a familiar to a wizard..." noted Louise. She was stuck in this situation whether she liked it or not.

Shortly afterwards, she crawled into her sleeping bag. She was sure that she'd find a way to escape eventually.

 _Well, this is rather ironic, isn't it? Of course, this is similar to my other fanfic Enslaved...but you probably haven't read that fanfic since it's based on a different anime...you may know what that anime is, but maybe not._

 _And yes...you could consider this to be a bit of a revenge fic after all the times that Louise beat up Saito...I thought that would be funny and rather enjoyable. Anyways, any suggestions?_


End file.
